


Dreams I've had

by artsy_hare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Nightmares, Other, my dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsy_hare/pseuds/artsy_hare
Summary: I'm posting dreams I've had, nightmares and all that I can remember.
Kudos: 1





	Dreams I've had

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream around two days ago. My eyes were wet and I felt great when I woke up from the dream.

I had a dream, where I was around three years younger than I am right now.

I was a part of a tribe in my dream, where we followed our own believes.

The world around me was modern, cars and buildings as they are at this time. The tribe had followed the flow of the modernization, but for the most part in my dream that I can remember, we were following our traditions.

The sunsets were a beautiful thing in my dream.

The tribe as a whole was watching it from the beach, I remember being inside a pavilion while watching it. A tribe elder stayed by my side, they were smoking from an intricate pipe I couldn’t exactly remember the design of.

In the dream world, sunsets happen much earlier than in the real world.

The previously blue sky was then painted in brilliant vibrant reds and oranges, yellow spilling in through the gaps of clouds, reflecting off the sea.

And there it was.

In the middle of the sky, as if the sky itself had been torn, the darkest of blacks spill in. A dark rainbow wafted from the darkness – as if it had spilled motor oil, and it was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever dreamt of.

Then, the darkness moved and warped. It glided around, following the movements of the many tribe members witnessing it.

It dives under the sea, a gigantic form rippling with the waves; it mimics a tribe member lounging on a surf board and knocks him into the shallow waters as if it was a wave.

It follows another, a woman who was dancing around a lit bonfire with her friends. It mimics her movements and linked itself to her shadow, weaving through the crowd of tribe members.

And then, it went to me.

For a brief moment, darkness swallowed me, and for another, my body looked like it was made from the void itself.

Then, I moved.

And I saw the darkness in my form.

In a moment of impulse, I asked the darkness if I’ve wasted my life and if I’ll only be a disappointment to the people I loved.

It smiled at me.

The warmest and kindest smile I’ve ever seen.

It takes my hands and clasped its own over them. It murmured words in the language of my tribe (I don’t remember them).

Then, they drew back.

Their form expanded – and the sky was plunged into the darkest night of the year.

The shallow sea parted, and we were meant to cross over it to another island.

It was beautiful.

It was a shame I had to wake up.


End file.
